Broken Spirit, Renewed
by BellaAlice4E
Summary: *All Human* B/A  Bella moves to Forks,WA and meets the Cullens. She falls for one, yet another wants her. This is eventually a Bellice piece but it also includes adult content pertaining to rape. If you don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Broken Spirit, Renewed!

By: BellaAlice4E!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only use them to entertain myself and those who read my fanfic. Also I am sorry it took me so long to post anything but here is a new story by me. _I am going to warn you now...it deals with rape and the consequences_. It is also still a work in progress, I have like 5 chapters done and working on the 6th right now. Please let me know if you like it before I keep posting the chapters. I am not a review hog, just want to make sure you want to even read this. Thank you so much! ~BellaAlice4E!**

Chapter 1

My parents thought that by moving me to Forks, WA I would become a normal, happy teenager. Well to be honest I thought I was normal and happy but obviously I was wrong. Any way I moved from sunny, warm Phoenix, AZ to gloomy, wet Forks. How was that supposed to make me happy and normal?

On my first day of school here I met some interesting people. None were friend material and definitely not secret telling material. Half way through my day my whole world changed. Sitting in the cafeteria with a group from my last class and minding my own business, out of the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of the most amazing person I ever saw. Actually there were five of them.

"Who are they?" I asked the girl sitting next to me. I think her name is Jessica but no promises.

"The Cullen's. You haven't seen them yet? Well, the blonde is Rosalie and the big brute with her is Emmitt, her boyfriend. The guy by himself is Edward. The other two are Alice and Jasper. No one's sure just what their relationship is. They are always together though. Edward is a bit of a loner. He just broke up with his girlfriend, Illianah." she summed up for me. My attention went from Edward to Alice. I watched them both secretively. His dark, loner persona and her magical, pixie-ish persona captured my attention easily.

"Oh, thanks." I said as I stared at her, drawing a blank on her name again.

Turned out Edward was in my Bio 101 class and lucky me I drew him as my lab partner. He sat there the whole hour staring at me.

After about three weeks of being in this gloomy hell-hole, the sun came out. Not literally of course. What I meant was that I spoke to Alice for the first time. Seems she needed a gym credit and transferred into my class. Though I suck at anything sports related I was actually looking forward to that class from then on.

One day coach made us pair up for some lame thing and she chose me. That was the first time I ever spoke to her.

"Hi, I'm Alice. You're very quiet. Are you always like this or is there a reason?" she asked in a peppy voice.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I've only been here for a month or so now and I still don't quite fit in." I answered reluctantly. I must have sounded like an idiot. Maybe I should have tattooed 'closet lezbo' on my forehead instead. Then I would be rightly embarrassed.

The only thought that kept racing through my head was how beautiful and mystical Alice is. I probably looked like a lost and love-struck puppy because she just smiled at me.

After gym was over we rushed to the locker room. When I was showered and dressed Alice walked up to me. She just smiled.

"Well if you ever need anyone to show you around just let me know. Here, here's my number, in case you ever want to get out of Forks and hang out somewhere more alive." she said as she handed me her cell number on a corner piece of her homework.

"Thanks." and that was all my tongue-tied brain could manage to get out. She walked away smiling and glanced back before she exited the locker room.

We started hanging out after that every chance we got. As we got closer to Christmas break we were virtually inseparable. At this time I noticed that Edward was ignoring me more. One day while we were hanging out at my house after school, I decided to ask Alice what his big deal was. I mean hey, he's my lab partner and he doesn't even help anymore.

"Edward? He's pissed because he wants all your attention. He's one of those guys that if you don't acknowledge him he will get distant and angry. His last girlfriend learned that after she started hanging with her girlfriends so much. He finally had enough and she broke up with him. He's been like that for as long as I've known him." she explained to me.

"I never even thought of him wanting my attention that way. He barely talked to me when we met as it was. Why all of sudden? Oh well. I'm not interested so he needs to get a life. What are you doing for break anyways?"

"Esme and Carlisle are doing their normal Christmas bash and I am formally inviting you as my guest, if you'll come that is. It's nothing too flashy. Actually it's just me, Jasper, Rose, Emmitt, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle. Esme and Carlisle already know I wanted to invite you and they said that would be wonderful. So now you have to come weather you want to or not. You don't want to disappoint them do you?"

"Well in that case I guess I will have to accept your invitation. And you are about to tell me that we have to go shopping for the perfect dress aren't you?"

"How'd you know?" she said as she smiled. I love that smile. I've found myself loving that smile more and more every time I saw it. Her smile, her perfume, the way she looked at me, and the subtle way her hand would graze mine as we walked to classes.

"Because I know you Alice. You love to shop. When do we go?"

"Tonight after dinner. If that's ok with Charlie." Oh yeah I forgot to mention my father. I live with him while my mother still lives in Phoenix temporarily with her new husband. He's a minor league baseball player and between teams right now. They are heading for Florida the beginning of next year.

"He's not going to be home tonight. He's on patrol all night. Something about the animal attacks. So that would be perfect. 7pm good for you?"

"Sure. I'll be there. Hey I got to run. Esme needs me to pick something up for the party so I will call you when I'm on my way, ok?"

"Sure. Hey, just remember, I'm doing this for Esme and Carlisle. So we better get something nice." I said as I winked to her. She smiled. She gave me a hug and was off. I was sitting there trying to figure out how I am going to tell her that I have a huge secret and I'm afraid to admit it to her. Maybe tonight while we're shopping. She's always happy to shop for me. I'm like her living Barbie or something.


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Spirit, Renewed!

By: BellaAlice4E!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only use them to entertain myself and those who read my fanfic.**

Chapter 2

I went ahead and made my dinner again for the millionth time and sat at the dinner table alone eating. After I was done I ran upstairs to shower and dress for my shopping extravaganza with Alice. When I got in my room I noticed my window was open. I know I locked it this morning before I left for school and I hadn't opened it since. I walked over to it, shut it and locked it again. Just as I was about to turn around I felt a presence behind me.

All of a sudden I felt powerful hands grab me around the waist and throw me onto my bed on my stomach. Fear surged through me and I was kicking my feet behind me, trying so hard to hit my attacker. Then I felt a warm breath on my neck as he whispered in my ear.

"I always get what I want!" a husky male voice said.

My mind was racing. Who was it? The voice was almost recognizable but by whispering I couldn't figure it out. Just then I felt my jeans being ripped down my legs. My heart started racing and I tried to fight him off even more now. I knew what was going to happen and I was scared to death. I mean this is Forks. The worst crime they have here is animal attacks. And who is dumb or brave enough to attack a cop's daughter.

Who ever it was got my jeans off and was working on my underwear. They didn't want me to see their face so I was held down on my stomach the whole time. Once he got my underwear off he started caressing my inner thigh. Under different circumstances this would have been erotic but right now I was terrified. He then spread my legs apart and had his hand between my legs. I was crying into my bed now. Literally sobbing. I was still trying to fight him but he was so strong.

Then I heard a zipper. I knew what was coming next. I braced myself for it because I could do nothing else. He was so strong and I could barely breath at this point. He then pulled my waist closer to the edge of my bed and before I could take a breath, he thrust himself inside me. I screamed into my bed. I tried kicking but it wasn't stopping him. It actually seemed to excite him more. With his free hand he grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. I was looking at my wall now though it was blurry because of the tears. I tried to scream and he thrust my head back into my mattress.

All of a sudden he grabbed my hips and pulled me to him harder. That's when he came. He let out a sound I never heard nor ever want to hear again. It was sort of like a howl and growl at the same time. When he was done he pulled himself out of me and rolled me over. I had my eyes closed still but the thought of seeing him hit me and I opened them. Just as I had he hit me. I saw him though. Who I saw shocked me. He had this crazy scary smile. He hit me again. I couldn't figure out why he was hitting me. Then he grabbed me again and held down each of my arms after ripping my shirt off. He used his mouth to tear my bra. Then he was on my breast with teeth and biting. I mean he was actually hurting me. He wasn't gentle at all. He forgot to hold down my legs though.

This time I kicked him right between the legs. He gasped and hit me again before grabbing himself. He backed away and looked at me with the meanest scowl I'd ever seen. While he was seeing to himself I grabbed my cell off my end table. I started to dial 9-1-1 when he looked at me again. Before I got to dial the second 1 though he pushed me down and stepped between my legs so I couldn't kick him again. He slapped at my hand that had my phone in it and before he knocked it away I snapped a picture of him with my camera, or at least I hope I did. I watched my phone slide across the floor as my nightmare worsened. Not only did he hit me again but he raped me again. This time he was more forceful and angrier so he actually hurt me more down there.

When he finished this time, I had no energy left to fight him or yell anymore. He looked down at me and laughed.

"I told you I always get what I want. Now no one will want you." he said with a sneer. He zipped his pants up and backed away. I curled up in a ball and just lay there crying. He walked over to my cell phone and stepped on it, crushing it easily. He walked out the door to my room and I could hear his footsteps as he went downstairs. I heard the front door open and close and I just kept on crying. I lay there for what seemed forever crying when I heard someone yelling.

"Bella! Are you up there? I hope your decent because I'm coming up."

Alice! I forgot all about our plans for tonight. My bedroom door opened and the look on her face gave me an idea of how bad I looked. Her eyes were huge and her mouth hung open in shock. She ran over to me and grabbed my blanked and covered me up. My mind hadn't even functioned enough to do that on my own.

"Bella, what happened? Who did this? Did you call your dad? Where's your phone?" she asked quickly. Too quickly for my brain to register to answer. I just started crying again.

She dialed 9-1-1 and told them to send an ambulance and an officer to my house. She went to my closet and got me a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Then went to my dresser to grab a bra and a pair of women's boxers. She helped me dress and then just sat there holding me. I let her. I felt safe there. I didn't want her to ever let go. Then the paramedics arrived.

"Ma'am, what is the extent of your injuries? You've been hit, is there any other injuries that are not visible?" the young female paramedic asked.

"I was raped." was all I could say. I could feel Alice tense up when I said those words. She held me tighter not letting anyone touch me. Then I heard his voice.

"Bella! Are you alright?" Charlie asked as he came rushing past the paramedics and to my bedside. He went to touch my hand but I instinctively withdrew it. I could see the hurt on his face. I started to cry again.

"She needs to go to the hospital Charlie." the young paramedic said to my dad.

"I'll help her down and can I ride with her Mr. Swan?" Alice asked my dad.

"I think that would be the best thing. Thank you Alice. Bella, I will follow the ambulance. I'll call Carlisle so he knows we are coming. Take care of her Alice."

"I will. I promise. I won't leave her side." she said as she helped me up. She let me lean on her. She's so much shorter than me and yet at that moment she was stronger than me. She held me up with no problems. She helped me down that stairs and when we got to the kitchen where the paramedics had their stretcher waiting, she helped me onto it. They started to strap me down and I freaked out.

"Don't do that. She'll be ok. Just give me a minute to talk to her." she told them.

She turned to me and I could see the love in her eyes. Those beautiful eyes. I nodded to her and she went ahead and strapped me down. I knew it was for my safety but it felt confining. She held my hand the whole way. On the way to the hospital she was trying so hard not to cry herself. I could see it in her eyes. When we got to the hospital Carlisle was there to greet me. His kind eyes always fascinated me. Now they helped relax me. He nodded to Alice and she followed me into the room they wheeled me into. Carlisle and Alice transferred me from the stretcher to the bed. She knew I didn't want anyone else touching me.

The paramedics told him what they collected from me and Alice at my house and then left. He turned to me and I could see the pain in his eyes too. He looked at Alice and she shook her head. I don't know what that was about but they both looked frustrated.

"Bella, do you know who did this to you? Did you see your attacker?" Carlisle asked me softly. I know who it was, but how am I supposed to tell anyone. I opened my mouth to speak when I heard his voice.

"Bella! What happened? Are you ok? Oh my God, who did this to you?"

I cringed. Alice noticed this. She looked at Carlisle and he told Edward that the nurse was on her way to examine me and that he had to wait outside. He didn't looked pleased and I noticed the glare that was meant specifically for me. Alice sat on the bed next to me and held my hand until the nurse arrived.

"Miss, you'll have to leave so that I can perform the rape kit on her. I will let you know when I am done." she said trying to shoo Alice out of the room.

"Please don't make her go. I need her." was all I could bring myself to say. The nurse looked from me to Alice to Carlisle.

"It's ok Mildred. She's my daughter and Bella's best friend. Right now I think Bella needs her here." he turned to Alice, "try to stay out of the nurses way please Alice."


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Spirit, Renewed!

By: BellaAlice4E!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only use them to entertain myself and those who read my fanfic.**

Chapter 3

During her exam the nurse poked and prodded in places I never wanted to be poked again. When she was done she looked over at Carlisle. He walked over to her and she whispered something to him. He took the kit and left the room. She came up to me and said softly that she needed to clean and dress my injuries to my face. Mind you at this point I didn't even consider the damage to my face. She pulled the little shiny table closer and started wiping my face with alcohol wipes. Boy did it burn. That's when I noticed for the first time that I had blood on my face. I didn't feel her touching my face which meant it was probably swollen. With this new knowledge I turned away from both her and Alice.

"Now dear, I can't clean the cuts and such to see how bad it is if you don't look at me. It's probably not as bad as it looks if you let me clean it up." she said as she attempted to turn my head back to her.

"Can I do it? I don't think she'll fight me. I mean I know you need to see the extent so you can watch but I might be able to get her to let me do it." Alice asked her nicely.

How was I suppose to let her clean my wounds? She'd see how ugly I must look now. I started to cry again. I guess the nurse agreed because I felt Alice's gentle hand touch my chin to turn my head to face her. I tried to fight her but I didn't have the strength so I just gave in. I turned to face her with my eyes closed because I didn't want to see the disgust on her face.

Alice has always had gentle hands. She wiped the blood off my face and then turned to the nurse.

"I'm done. Is there anything else you need to do?" she asked the nurse.

"I'm going to have to wait for your dad to come back so he can determine if she needs any stitches. Until then I can leave you two alone if you would like. I'll go get her a glass of ice water. Buzz me if you need anything." she said as she showed Alice where the call button was.

I heard the door open and close and realized she was gone.

"Bella, look at me sweetie." Alice said in her sweet voice.

"I can't." I said as I kept my eyes closed.

" Who did this to you? Did you see him? Can you tell the police who it was? Can you at least tell me who it was?" she asked softly.

"I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what Bella? Do you think he'll do it again? Do you think if you tell he'll hurt you more? Do I know him?" she added curiously.

"Alice, I can't. He'll know."

"If you don't tell though, he'll be free to do it again or to someone else." she argued. Then she sighed. "I will wait." was all she said.

I heard footsteps coming towards my room. My body tensed. Alice felt it. She started rubbing my shoulder as Carlisle walked in.

"The nurse told me you may need stitches. Let me have a look." he walked up to my bed and looked at the cuts on my face. "Looks like you'll need some below your right eye down to the edge of your mouth. The other cuts aren't that bad. I would love to get my hands on the boy that did this to you. I'm sorry Bella." he said genuinely.

"Is my dad out there yet?" I asked.

"Yes dear. He's out in the waiting room. Do you want me to let him in? Or do you need to rest?"

"Can I have a little while to rest and come back to reality? Tell him I'm sorry though."

"Sorry?" Alice asked.

"Somehow whoever it was got in through my bedroom window. I thought I locked it but I must not have. I'm kind of confused though, I don't have a tree out my window so he must have brought a ladder. Tell my dad I'm sorry."

"I will Bella. Let me stitch this up and you can get some rest. Do you want Alice to stay in here with you?"

"Could she?"

"Yes, I'll have an orderly bring her a cot or chair to sleep in. Is there anything else you need dear?" Carlisle asked as he got the kit ready to stitch my face. "I'm going to use a local to numb this a little more. It may feel numb now but I don't want to take any chances. After the local kicks in then I'll stitch this one up and be on my way. You know where the call button is if you need anything right?"

"Alice does. Thank you Carlisle." I said right before he stuck the needle in my cheek to numb the area that needed stitching.

When he was finished, he left my room. Alice was still sitting on the bed next to me. I scooted over enough to give her room and she lay down next to me. I put my head on her shoulder. At least she was on my uninjured side. As I lay there I could feel myself getting sleepy. I tried to fight it but I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. Before I knew it I was asleep.

_I was coming into my room when I heard him there. He didn't speak but I could still hear him in my head telling me that he always got what he wanted. Next thing I knew I was being thrown on my bed and my clothes were being ripped off. Then I felt his hands on my back. He used one to hold me down and the other to separate my legs. Just as he was about to penetrate me..._


	4. Chapter 4

Broken Spirit, Renewed!

By: BellaAlice4E!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only use them to entertain myself and those who read my fanfic.**

Chapter 4

I woke up screaming. Alice collected me in her arms and rocked with me. She held me so close to her that I could feel her heart beating through my skin. All those times I dreamt of being this close to her and it took me being raped for it to happen. I held her. I was shaking in her arms and she just held on tighter. After I calmed down a bit, she reached over and hit the call button. The same nurse that had done my exam came in.

"Is there something I can get for you Miss Swan?" she asked nicely.

"Can you ask my father if he can give her something to help her sleep. She's exhausted but she can't sleep without reliving it. Please?" Alice asked her.

"I'll see what he can prescribe. I'll be right back. Is there anything you need Miss Cullen?" she added.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Alice said.

The nurse left and Alice just held me. I started to cry. I never thought I'd feel this vulnerable ever. Alice just held me.

The nurse came back with a little cup and some water.

"Dr. Cullen said that this should help. He also said to remind you that your father was out in the waiting room. Do you want to see him before you fall asleep?" she said as she handed me the little cup. I took the medicine and drank the water and nodded. She took both cups with her and left my room.

A few minutes later my father came into my room. He walked over to me and I could tell he wanted to hug me. I could also tell he knew not too. He nodded to Alice and sat down in the chair next to my bed.

"I called your mom. She's on the next flight here and should be here in an hour or so. She was so worried. I told her that Alice found you and that she hasn't left your side. Which to be honest I'm happy for. Thank you so much Alice."

"Not even a problem. Do you want me to leave so you two can talk? Or is it ok if I stay?"

"I don't think my opinion would matter dear, I think Bella would kill me if I asked you to leave at this time. She needs you. Bella, honey, is there anything you need from me? I don't want to stress you out or make the situation worse but is there anything you can tell me about whomever it was that did this to you?"

Leave it to Charlie to be a cop first and a father second. I wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell Alice. I wanted to tell everyone who it was that raped me. But I was actually afraid. I shook my head no. He nodded and just sat there quietly.

"Bella, is there anything from home you need? I have to run there before my next shift and get cleaned up. Is there anything you want me to bring you? Any books, clothes, your cell phone, anything?"

"My cell. He stepped on it. It's behind my door. I tried to get a picture of him. He threw it across the room and then before he left he stepped on it." I said looking at Alice. She felt how excited about that I got. She looked over at my dad. He got up and was out the door before I could say anything else.

"I don't know how well the picture will come out. I might as well tell you who did this just in case Charlie finds my phone and can get the image off of it. If not, you can tell him who it was. Please for me." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I looked into Alice's eyes and I could see the pain in them. My being hurt was hurting her. If I told her who my attacker was would that only make her angry? I had to take the chance. I needed to tell someone.

"Edward..." I started to say when I heard someone coming up to my room.

Just then my attacker made himself visible.

"Alice, Jasper said he needed you and made me come here to get you. He was very insistent. Wouldn't tell me why either. I can keep her company while you're away. She'll be ok." he rambled off.

Alice looked at me. I tried to tell her with my eyes that I didn't want to be alone with him. I tried to tell her with my eyes that he's my attacker. I tried to tell her.

"I can't right now Edward. Tell Jasper he's just going to have to wait or deal with whatever it is on his own. I am not leaving her alone. She's scared and if I was in her place I wouldn't want to be alone with any guy. No offence Edward."

"Hey, I'm just the messenger. No problem. Hey Bella, I'll see you around." he said smugly.

He got up and walked out of my room. When he left, I let the breath I had been holding go. I know Alice felt me relax in her arms again. I wanted to tell her that he did it. I wanted to, but the medicine they gave me was kicking my ass and I felt myself falling asleep. It would have to wait. Hopefully I got a good picture of him on my cell phone and Charlie can use it to catch him. As my eyes closed the last thing I saw before I was out was Alice's beautiful face. An image I never wanted to lose. I snuggled into her and fell asleep. I slept without any nightmares. I slept in Alice's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Broken Spirit, Renewed!

By: BellaAlice4E!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only use them to entertain myself and those who read my fanfic. **

Chapter 5

"Bella, wake up. Charlie found your phone. The memory card was salvageable so he had a lab tech check it out." Alice said as I was coming to. I waited for the news and yet dreaded it at the same time.

"I didn't get him did I? I said as the feeling of defeat over took me and I started crying again. Only he and I know and no one else would believe me.

Actually Bella, you did. Honey I'm so sorry." she said as she held me in her arms. I could see an array of emotions colliding in her eyes: pain, sympathy, love, and anger. A lot of anger!

"Alice..." I started to say when I heard my mother's voice outside my door.

"Oh my God Bella! My poor baby. I'm here." she said as she rushed in and hugged me protectively to her, almost knocking Alice right of the bed.

"Mom." was all I got out when the tears took over again.

"Bella, honey. I'm here. Don't worry. I talked to Phil. I'm bringing you home as soon as they release you. I never should have let you come here. I am so sorry baby." she said with an edge of guilt on her voice.

Leave Forks? Leave Alice? I can't do that. I looked at Alice. She gently climbed off the bed and stood over in the corner out of my mom's way. I could see the hurt in her eyes now. She didn't want me to go. I don't want to go. I looked up at my mom.

"I can't. I can't leave Charlie. He needs me. I can't leave now. Mom I know you want me safe but Charlie will make sure I am. I can't go now." _I can't leave Alice. _I added in my mind.

"Oh Bella, are you sure? Do they know who did this to you? Have they caught him? Did you even see who it was?" she asked.

"I think I got a picture of him on my cell. Dad's checking into it now. Mom, I love you and Phil but I live here now. I can't run away. If I do, he wins. Right? I can't let him beat me. I've got friends here. Alice is my best friend." I told her.

"I know honey. I just want you safe. I want to know you'll be ok. No you can't let him win. I hope you got that picture. I hope your dad can get him before he does this again. He better be glad I wasn't the one that found you. He'd be a dead bastard." she said venomously.

I looked over to Alice. Her eyes mirrored my mom's last comment. I could tell she was furious too. She knew who it was. She knew where he was. She wanted to kill him herself.

"Mom, I'm getting tired and hungry. Is there any way you could get me something from the cafeteria, the food up here sucks. Please?" I hope she didn't hear the eagerness in my voice.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be back in a few minutes." she said as she rushed out the door. I looked over at Alice.

"Bella, I'm so sorry sweetie." she said as she rushed back over to my bedside. She wrapped her arms around me just as protectively as my mother had a few minutes ago, and yet I felt safer in Alice's than my own mother's.

"Just don't leave me." was all I could say.

"I'm not going anywhere Bells."

"Did my father go after him? I mean does he know who it is now?" I asked softly.

"He knows. He sent a patrolman to find him. He figures if he does, he'll kill him himself."

"Sounds like Charlie." I heard my mom say as she came back into the room. "So Charlie knows who raped our daughter? I hope the guy rots." again with the venomous voice. She handed me a salad and fruit juice. I could really use a big burger about now. Oh well. I sat up and opened my salad and ate it in silence. After I finished it and my juice I looked up at my mom and thanked her. Then I lay back down and curled up in a ball and went to sleep for, the first time since it happened.

This time I actually slept without the same nightmare. Instead I dreamt of Alice. She's been so caring and protective of me and I only wished that I could tell her what I wanted to at the mall. I want to, but why should I now? Like he said, no one's going to want me now. I'm broken and used. My first sexual encounter and it had to be a rape by my best friend's brother. My crush's brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Broken Spirit, Renewed!

By: BellaAlice4E!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only use them to entertain myself and those who read my fanfic. **

Chapter 6

No I'm not going to be the victim anymore. I sat up in my bed and yelled for my mother to get me out of the hospital.

"Bells, are you sure? You were raped honey. You need to recuperate." she pleaded.

"No, I want out of here. I can't heal sitting in this bed with everyone walking on eggshells around me. I can't take the hovering. I can't take the pity anymore. I want to go home. My home, with Charlie. I want to not be the victim. I won't be the victim." I said as I tried to stand up.

"Alice, go get your father. See if he can talk some sense into her. Please?" my mom pleaded with Alice this time.

"Yes ma'am." Alice said as she hurried out the door. Just as she crossed the threshold she looked back at me. I knew she could tell I was adamant about going home and that her dad couldn't stop me. She winked and left.

When she came back she looked defeated. Her father followed quickly after her. She just shrugged her shoulders and sat down next to me.

"Bella, I have one condition on sending you home. And yes Alice, I didn't tell you because I knew you couldn't keep it to yourself. My condition is that you have to come stay with us until this is dealt with. You'll be safe there. And you'll have Alice keeping you company. Deal?" he simply added.

"Deal. Now can I get out of here?" I asked sternly.

I know I just did a complete one eighty but I can't keep hiding from him or anyone. They know who did it. I can get through this. I have to.

"Alice, can you go to my house and get me some clothing. I need to get out of here and all I have are my clothes from the other night. I can't wear those. I need something else. Please?" I asked her as she just stood there looking at me. God, I still want to tell her so bad.

"Sure, Bella. I'll be right back." she said as she walked out of the room and my mom just stared at me.

"Bella, I really think you should come back to Florida with me. You said you knew the boy. This town will be nothing but a reminder every day. I really think in order for you to heal properly you need to get away from here." she pleaded with me.

"Mom, I need to stay here. I don't want to let him win. I don't want to be the victim. I am stronger than you think. I have friends here that will help me too. I know you love me and I know you are worried about me, but I need this. You should go back to Phil. I will be fine." I replied as my thoughts went to the one person who could truly help me.

_Alice._

It was my mother's turn to look defeated. She knew she wasn't going to win. I made up my mind and when I do, that's it. I waited patiently for Alice to return. I know it won't take her too long and then I am out of this hospital. I can't wait! Then it hit me.

"Did they arrest him?" I asked my mom.

"I don't know for sure yet honey. I haven't heard from your father yet. I'm sure as soon as he does he'll let you know."

_Then he's still out there._

Just then Alice came back into the room. She had with her a bag with my belongings. She handed it to me and when her hand brushed mine I had that familiar sensation that traveled throughout my whole body. I instinctively reached out to grab her hand and held it for a moment longer before my mom decided to go out and call Phil and tell him I wasn't coming down to Florida with her.

After she walked out of the room I looked up to see the smile on Alice's face. If I didn't know any better I would say that was exactly how I looked at this moment. She tightened her grip on my hand and then let go. Just as she did my mother walked back into my room.

"Phil said to tell you that he's here for you kiddo and that if you want out of here just to give us a call. He also said he understands what you mean and he knows that you will be ok. I know you both are right but I can't help but want you with me. You understand that, right?"

"I know mom. I just can't though. I will be ok. And if I need anything I will call you."

I reached into my bag and pulled out my clothes. I also noticed my shower things. I looked at Alice and then my mom.

"I am able to take a shower now correct?" I asked.

"I don't see why not but I'll go ask your doctor." my mom said as she headed out the door again.

"Alice can you help me up so I can get to the bathroom? If for some reason I can't shower, I'll get one at your house but I want to be in there if it's ok."

"Sure. I can help you. I'll grab your shower stuff when your mom gets back. That way if you don't need it it's not in there in the way. Is there anything else you need?"

_If you only knew how much I would love your company in there._

"Nope. Thanks." I replied.

I swear a quick look of disappointment crossed her face but I wasn't totally sure. Once in the bathroom I sat on the little plastic seat they have in there for you and waited. I heard my mom come back in and tell me that it was ok for me to shower now. I waited patiently for Alice to bring in my shampoo and other things.

She knocked gently and then reached her hand in the door with my things. Again my hand brushed hers and sent sensations up and down my spine. Without even thinking I grabbed her and pulled on her arm. She got my hint and came in.

"Did you remember anything else you needed?" she asked softly. For the first time since she found me I realized how magically musical her voice sounded when she talked to me. It also sent tingles down my spine.

I pushed the door shut and stood up in front of her. Again I was running on auto-pilot because the next thing I remember I was pulling her face closer to mine and my lips touching her extremely kissable ones. As soon as mine made contact a soft moan escaped my lips.

At first I was waiting for her to push me away. What happened next actually shocked me more than any other response from her would have.

_****A/N Yeah I know this is new for these stories to have a note at the bottom but I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews and alerts. ****_


	7. Chapter 7

Broken Spirit, Renewed!

By: BellaAlice4E!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only use them to entertain myself and those who read my fanfic. **

Chapter 7

She pulled me closer and held me tighter. I have never felt what I feel for her before for anyone. The kiss was phenomenal and I only pulled away because I could no longer breath. I never wanted it to end. It took me a moment but I finally was able to breathe again.

"Bella." she whispered.

I just stood there watching her expression. I kept wondering back to what he said about me being used and no one wanting me. I only hoped that it wasn't true. Her eyes didn't betray anything and I released her and turned to gather my things for my shower. As I turned away from her I felt her delicate hand grab my wrist. I stopped.

"Bella, please look at me." she said softly.

I turned to face her and could see the smile in her eyes. Her lips shared the sentiment and my heart jumped in my chest.

"Bella, I've wanted to do that for so long but I was afraid. You don't know how badly I've wanted to take you in my arms and kiss you. Even when I found you all I wanted to do was comfort you like a lover would. I wanted to hold you and kiss you and tell you everything would be alright. I settled for being your friend because I was afraid I would scare you away." she said slowly.

"Alice, I wanted to tell you. I was going to tell you when we went shopping. But then Edward changed everything."

I noticed when I said his name the anger that touched her eyes quickly. If I hadn't known her like I do, I would have been scared. I could tell she wanted to kill him. I reached out with my free hand and pulled her towards me.

"Alice, come back to me. He will get what he deserves. Please don't think about it. I'm here. I'm here with you. Please stay here with me." I said softly against her cheek.

"I know. I am. I am just so furious with him. I could kill him. He hurt you. He hurt YOU! He knew how I felt about you. I never would have thought he would ever hurt you. I am so sorry he hurt you Bella. I wish I could take it back. I should have stayed with you. You don't know how horrible I feel. My brother hurt you." she said as she started to cry. This was the first time I ever saw Alice cry. She had been made of stone the whole time. She was my rock and now she was crumbling.

"Oh Alice, it's not your fault. Please don't feel like that. Please listen to me, it's not your fault. He is a monster. You are not to blame." I said as I pulled her closer to me.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her. She wrapped her arms around me and I actually felt safe. I held her and we cried together. After we both cried I looked into her eyes and saw that he was wrong. I kissed her then. I kissed her like I wanted to kiss her every day I saw her at school or when we'd hang out. I kissed her like I kissed no one else. And she kissed me back.

She pulled away this time and pointed at the shower. I know what she was talking about so I walked over and turned on the water. She looked at me and smiled. Then she handed me my shower things and turned back to the door. She grabbed the door knob and looked over her shoulder at me.

"You need to shower because you're mother is out there and to be honest, I don't want this to be our first time. Not under these circumstances. Bella, I want to do this right when you are ready. I have to give you that much. You need it. I will be right outside this door waiting for you. I am not going anywhere. Okay." she smiled at me. I nodded. She opened the door and went back out into my room. I just stood there.

After a few moments, I removed my hospital gown and stepped into the shower. I washed my hair and then my body. After that I stood there under the warm water letting it wash away all the horrible things that have happened. If only it were that easy. I stood there thinking about Alice's soft lips against mine. Her hands on my back. Her body pressed into mine. It almost made all the bad go down the drain with the spent water. Why did this have to happen to me? I shook my head. I can't think like that. I need to be stronger. I will not be a victim. He will NOT win.

I stepped out of the shower and toweled off. I looked at my clothes and was glad Alice didn't get me anything showy. I just wanted jeans and a t-shirt. Something comfortable. I brushed my hair and looked at the bruises on my face. They were going to be there for a while. At lease the swelling around my eye has come down. I hate him. I will NEVER feel that kind of fear again. I will not allow it. He will not win.

I collected my belongings and opened the door. Alice was sitting on my bed talking to my mother. I glanced around the room and when I saw her in the doorway I was shocked. Esme looked at me with the saddest expression I think I have ever seen on her face. She rushed in and pulled me into her arms. She held me so tightly that at first I thought she was going to squeeze the life out of me. She was crying as she held me.

"Bella, I am so sorry honey. Carlisle told me. Do they know who did this to you?" she asked me as she pulled away from me. Alice walked over then and nodded to her mother. How was I suppose to tell Esme her own son did this?

"They are trying to find him now." Alice said for me. I felt her arm against the small of my back for support. I relaxed into it.

"I hope they catch the scumbag. I hope he suffers too. I know if Charlie were to catch him he'd be a dead man so it's probably good that he isn't out there." my mom said from the bed.

"Mom, please. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Have they brought my release papers by? I know I'm staying with the Cullens' but how am I getting there? Are we stopping by my house?"

"I already packed some of your things while I was there earlier and they're in the trunk of my car. I am driving you over. Your release papers are on the table there. They just need you to sign them since you're eighteen."

I turned to the paperwork and signed the lines with x's on them and left them sitting on the table. I turned back and picked up my bag. I looked at Alice and my mother. Esme just stood there. I don't think she knew what to do. Then I heard my father's voice coming down the hall.

"She still in her room right?" he asked a nurse at the Nurse's Station. I heard someone say yes and then I heard his footsteps come to my room.

"Bella, we are going to have a patrol car go by the Cullens' property every hour because we haven't caught him yet. Are you absolutely sure she will be safe there Esme?" he asked.

"Yes. Emmett is there along with Jasper. I don't know where Edward is but Carlisle will be there soon too. Whoever this man is, he won't get to her."

"Esme..." my father started.

"Mom, it was Edward." Alice interrupted him.

Esme just looked from her daughter to the chief of police and back to her daughter. Alice rushed over to her mother just in time to catch her. Esme looked as if her whole world had just crumbled. Just then Carlisle came in the room.

"Esme, honey." was all he said as he rushed to her side. She let him hold her up. Alice backed away and came to stand next to me again. My mother stood up and walked over to Esme and reached out to help guide her to a chair. My father just stood there, not sure what to do.

"Bella. Oh my sweet Bella. I am so sorry. I didn't know. No one told me. How could my sweet son be such a horrible monster. Carlisle, what did I do wrong?" Esme mumbled.

"Esme, I don't blame you. You have been like another mother to me since I met Alice. I want you to understand that I don't blame you." I said as I walked over to her. I got down on my knees in front of her and hugged her tightly. I know I was the one raped but her son turned out to be a monster.

"Mom, I'm going to take Bella home. Do you want to ride with us or stay here with dad?" Alice asked her mom.

"I'll stay here. Does Emmett, Rosalie, or Jasper know?" she asked.

"No." Carlisle answered.

"Someone needs to tell them so that if he shows up they will know what to do. Carlisle please call Rose and tell her. She will know how to tell the others and that way she can help with Bella." Esme said. Carlisle nodded. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and excused himself. My mother stayed next to Esme. Alice stood by my side.

"Alice. Please take care of my daughter. I will stay here with your mom." my mother said.

"If we hear anything I will call you Alice. Okay." my father said as Alice grabbed my bag from me. She held my hand as she led me to the door.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to her. My phone will be on. Mom, if you need anything, call me." she said as she led me out the door.

"Why would Rose want to help with me. She doesn't like me." I said suddenly.

"Yes she does. Bella, she would help because she's been through this before. She doesn't talk about it but that is part of the reason why she's such a bitch. Don't get me wrong. I love my sister. But she can be a bitch." she said as she smiled.

We walked out to her car and climbed in. We headed back to her house. I was nervous though. Would her brothers and sister blame me for the trouble Edward is in? I know it's not my fault but they are his family. Doesn't family usually stick together?


	8. Chapter 8

Broken Spirit, Renewed!

By: BellaAlice4E!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only use them to entertain myself and those who read my fanfic. **

Chapter 8

I walked into the Cullens' house with Alice right behind me and was bombarded by a big bear of a man.

"Emmett. Put her down. Jeez. She just got out of the hospital." Alice said behind me.

Emmett gently put me down and then let me go. Rose stood behind him with a softened look in her eyes. For the first time since I met her she didn't look like she hated me. Jasper stood over in the corner with a perplexed look on his face.

"I'm sorry Bella." Emmett said. Then he pulled me into a hug again. This time it was much gentler. I hugged him back. Even though he was a big brute of a bear, Emmett was a sweetheart of a man. He was more like a giant teddy bear. The kind you never wanted to let go. I did though and he finally let me further into the house.

I barely got much farther past him though when I was pulled into Rosalie's arms. This was a hug I was not expecting. She held me close and whispered in my ear that even though he's her brother, I'm her sister and he will get his. I could hear a hint of anger in her voice at the end of that statement. I hugged her tighter to let her know I understood. When she released me she walked over to Emmett and I just stood there. That was the most intimate thing Rose has ever done with me.

Jasper walked over to me and pulled me into his arms then. His hug was more gentlemanly and calming. I felt relaxed in his arms. He held me for a few minutes and then backed away. The look in his eyes told me everything. He hated his brother at that moment. I knew I was safe here. I knew that I was protected in this home. Even though this was his family, I knew that I was welcome and that they wouldn't let him anywhere near me again.

I turned to Alice and gave her a weak smile. I was exhausted and really needed to lay down. She grabbed my things and led the way to her bedroom. I followed her quietly. I could hear the others whispering but couldn't make out what they were saying. I just stayed behind Alice and followed her into her room.

"Bella, get some rest. I'll stay up and keep everyone out of here so you can. You need it." She said as she led me to the bed. She gently pushed me down and curled up behind me and held me all night.

The next morning I awoke to find Alice still curled up behind me. When I moved, she tightened her hold on my waist. I snuggled into her embrace. She smiled against my neck and kissed it gently.

"Good morning my Bella." She whispered.

"Good morning to you too Alice." I replied.

She finally let me go so I could get up and I headed to the bathroom. When I came back she was sitting on the edge of her bed. Her hair was messier than normal and it made her look so much hotter. She smiled up at me and patted the bed.

"What do you want to do today Bella?" she asked me.

"I don't know. I don't want to go back to school just yet. Can we skip today?"

"I was planning on it." She said as she pointed out her window. I noticed for the first time that the sun was shining brightly. Today was a new day. I smiled at her.

"Do you think they caught him yet?" I asked softly, knowing she could hear me.

"I don't know Bella, I won't let him hurt you again though. Emmett and Jasper won't let him hurt you again." She said.

Just then we heard crashing out in the hall. I stood up and Alice stood in front of me defensively. There was some yelling and her door burst open. Standing in front of us was Edward. Right behind him came Emmett and Jasper. He slammed the door shut before they could get in. Making sure it was locked, he moved closer as I moved further away.

"Edward. Don't be stupid. Everyone knows you did this." Alice said trying to keep herself between Edward and I.

"You've turned them all against me." He said ignoring Alice.

As he got closer he reached out and backhanded Alice so hard he threw her into the nearby wall. I watched in horror as she slumped, her eyes closed. I turned my back towards him.

"My own mother hates me." He said, the anger building inside him.

I looked from him to Alice to the door. I was scared for our lives. I didn't want to run but I wasn't sure if I could stop him. Just as he was maybe two feet from me, Alice's door came splintering in. Emmett had literally tackled it. Behind him stood Jasper and Rosalie.

"Jasper, he hurt Alice…" was all I got out when Edward grabbed me and ran back out past them all. He moved so fast that no one had a chance to figure out what he was going to do.

"No one can protect you now." He said as he pulled me behind him.

I heard Emmett and Rosalie behind us yelling for him to stop. You have to understand that Edward was fast, he's been on the track team for ever according to Alice. He always won. I only hoped Alice was okay.

As we got down to the front of the house I heard her voice.

"Edward, let her go." He stopped and turned and there stood my little pixie with a gun. Where'd that come from?

"You couldn't. You abhor guns and violence, Alice." He spat at her.

"But I don't." I heard my father say from the front door.

Edward turned and saw my father and five other officers standing there with guns drawn. He let go of my arm and I ran to Alice. I could see the fear and anger in her beautiful eyes.

"Alice, honey, you can lower it now." I heard Rosalie say from behind me.

Alice lowered the gun and looked at me. I saw the relief wash over her features as they softened and I took her into my arms before she collapsed.

"He was going to kill you." Was all she said.


	9. Chapter 9

Broken Spirit, Renewed!

By: BellaAlice4E!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only use them to entertain myself and those who read my fanfic. **

Chapter 9

I held her close to me as I watched my father yell at Edward to not move. Then I saw Edward look back toward Alice and me with a look of pure hatred and hysteria. He stood there for a moment like he was debating on what he wanted to do next. Then all of a sudden he lunged at me. Before I could react I heard a single gunshot. Edward dropped clutching his chest. I looked at my father but he looked as shocked as I was.

I looked down at the sweet little pixie in my lap. She had never dropped the gun, just lowered it. Now she dropped it. She looked so scared and yet a little relieved. I looked over at Edward and noticed that he wasn't moving. My father's deputy rushed over to him to check for a pulse. My father was on his radio calling for an ambulance. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were all standing behind me unmoving.

Alice was starting to shake. I did the only thing I knew to do, I held on to her tighter. She saved my life. In more ways than one, she saved me and now she needed me. I held her until the sirens came and my father walked over to us.

"Alice, you saved my daughter's life tonight. Thank you." My father said, as he collected the gun from the floor in front of us. She looked up at him and then to me.

I knew that I would be indebted to her for the rest of my life. I also knew that I loved her and she loved me and that if the situation had been reversed I would have done the same for her in a heartbeat.

The paramedics checked Edward over and called my father over. They shook their heads as they talked to him. I knew then that my attacker was no longer a threat to my life. I knew then that karma had been paid. Edward was dead. I felt the fear drain away.

I gently helped my pixie to her feet and we walked out of the front doorway into the living room. Rosalie walked over to Alice and hugged her close. She looked at me and I could see the warmth in her eyes.

"Alice!" I heard Esme yell. That's when I realized that Carlisle and Esme must have heard over the police radio. Carlisle rushed in past the police and paramedics to where I was sitting holding Alice close to me.

"Bella, what happened? The radio didn't go into detail."

"Edward came rushing upstairs and he knocked Alice out and tried to drag me out of the house. My father was down here. Alice got a gun. She told him to let me go. He wouldn't. My father told him to. He finally did. I ran to Alice. Edward lunged at me again and I heard a shot go off. I thought it was my dad at first, but neither he nor his officers fired at Edward. It was Alice. She saved my life." I answered him.

"Alice." He said to her.

"Hmm…" was all he got back. I looked down at her and could tell she was still in shock.

"Bella, don't let go of her." He said. He walked back to his wife and held her as they walked over to Edward's body.

I sat there holding Alice and whispering in her ear telling her how much I loved her. I waited for her to respond.

"Bella..." I heard her say softly.

I looked down at her and saw the tears finally fall.

"I killed him. He can't hurt you anymore." She said with a hint of satisfaction in her voice.

"No he can't Alice. Thank you."

It's been a few weeks now since that fateful night. Alice, despite being the one that pulled the trigger, went to Edward's funeral. He was her brother after all. I went with her because it actually gave me the closure that I actually needed.

Alice and I have been spending a lot of time together. We haven't let this put a strain on our budding relationship, though we have been taking it slowly. I knew she needed to come to terms with what happened and it gave me the time I needed to heal from my attack.

Matter of fact, tonight is our big date. I plan to take her to a nice dinner and movie. My sweet pixie girlfriend was in for the night of her life.

I drove over to her house and walked up to the door. I rang the doorbell and waited patiently for someone to answer.

The door opened and standing before me was the most gorgeous woman I think I have ever laid eyes on. Alice was wearing a deep green form fitting dress that took my breath away. Her eyes were sparkling and her smile was intoxicating. Looking at her made me want to skip dinner and the movie and just make love to her.

I reached out my hand and she took it and I led her to my car. Yeah, I got rid of my truck. I opened the door for her and as she climbed in I smiled down at her.

"Bella, all you told me was that I was to dress nice and the rest was a secret. Are you even going to tell me where we are going?" she asked me as I climbed into the driver side. I shut my door and started the car and just smiled at her.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?" was all I replied. She giggled. I love the sound of her giggle.

We drove to Port Angeles and when I pulled into the parking lot of the little restaurant we were eating at I heard her take a deep breath.

"Bella, this place is expensive. Are you sure you want to eat here?" she asked me.

"Alice, nothing is expensive when it comes to you and yes. We have reservations."

We walked in and I gave the hostess my name for the reservation. We were led to our seat and handed some menus. The waitress came and got our drink orders and left us to look over the menus.

"Alice, I want you to have a great night. I want us to have a great night." I said to her.

"Oh, Bella, any night with you is great." She smiled.

The waitress came back just then to collect our orders and when we were done she collected the menus and headed off again, leaving me with Alice.

I took this opportunity to ask Alice something I've wanted to ask her since that day in the hospital when we kissed for the first time.

I stood up and walked over to Alice's side of the table and took her hand in mine.

"Alice Cullen, I know we've been through so much in such a short amount of time. I know that most of it was bad and I hope that all of our future is good. When we kissed that day in the hospital, I knew from that moment on that you were the only one for me. I love you more than words could ever relay. So, since I love you just doesn't completely tell you how I feel, I hope this does." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a little velvet black box and opened the lid. "Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and loving me for all eternity?" I asked her as I took the ring out of the box.

"Yes." Was all she said and it was all I wanted to hear. She held out her left hand and I placed the ring on her finger and pulled her into my arms and kissed her. I held her tightly to me and buried my face into her silky soft sweet smelling hair.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you've made me the happiest woman on the planet. I love you more than words could ever say." She said into my ear. I looked into her beautiful eyes and knew that no matter how horrible it was when we started, it would be perfect from this day on. My sweet little pixie who saved my life weeks ago, has now made it complete.

I kissed her and we sat down, ate our wonderful dinner, went and saw our wonderful movie and lived happily ever after. Because with all the heartache we have already been through, there was nothing left but happiness.

**A/N: I know many of you will probably be disappointed because I ended it this way but this is how it should end. At least the way if felt for me. I am sorry if I did disappoint any of you. I have loved receiving the reviews. I just hope someone out there thinks it ended the way it should too. Again, thank you so much for reading this fanfic. I enjoyed writing it (not the rape scene obviously).**

**~BellaAlice4E!**


End file.
